


Death March

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Alice Cooper - Fandom, Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Torture, hurt/slight comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice accidentally gets caught in the crossfire of one of Jason's hunts, and the company he finds himself in is less than friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death March

Alice hits the ground hard. He's stunned, his head swimming. He scrabbles for purchase against the mud and twigs that litter the ground surrounding the lake. His fingers slide uselessly, his head reels, nausea churns his stomach, making it impossible to find his footing. He nearly manages to get himself up a few inches when his elbow sinks into the mud and throws him off again.  
  
With something of a whimper, Alice gives up, slumping over onto his side. "Jason?" he calls, not knowing what else to do. He'd rather not need the brute's help at all, but he knows when he's licked.  
  
"Jason? Who the fuck is Jason?" asks a gruff voice.  
  
Alice's blood goes cold. He hadn't expected a response, at least not in a tone he could recognize.  
  
Heaven knows, he thinks to himself, he ought to be grateful to hear another human voice. How long had it been? Weeks, months? Time seemed to blur here. But he couldn't help but feel like that voice was trouble.  
  
His suspicions are confirmed when the owner of that voice tromps closer, his heavy boots making little wet, squelching noises as he approaches. Alice tries again to move away but is brought to a dead halt when the man grabs him by the hair, yanking his head back. His scalp erupts in a fiery fog of pain and suddenly he remembers.  
  
He'd gone out with Jason that morning, as was their custom. Jason had been trailing these kids, trespassers, dumb kids who came out to Crystal Lake to tell ghost stories and get high. Jason clearly had some kind of vendetta, not just against them, but against all the campers who dared enter into his territory. Alice had, until today, managed to stay out of it. He usually took his place on the sidelines, just out of sight, behind a tree, or a bush. One of those kids must have spotted him…  
  
Alice isn't even aware that he'd passed out again. His vision was just as blurred as before, his balance that difficult to find. The only real difference now is that the first voice has been joined by others. Alice keeps as still as possible, as he listens in on their conversation.  
  
"I don't like this, man." Says one, some kid with a deeper baritone says. "I've seen this guy on TV. People are gonna be looking for him.  
  
"Why don't we just leave him here?" A female voice asks. From the way her voice is shaking, Alice is pretty sure she's just barely on the verge of hysterics. The high-pitched squeak she gives every so often sends spikes of pain into Alice's cranium. He bites down on his lip, as though his body can only tolerate so much pain, and the slight sting there would somehow weaken the throbbing of his head.  
  
"Hey, did you two already forget what his goalie buddy did to Cara and Danny?" The original voice asks, and Alice catches his breath. "He didn't just fucking murder them, Connie, he destroyed them. Their bodies are in pieces."  
  
"I just don't think killing him is going to help. I mean, what if it pisses the goalie off more?" The other boy asks. Alice can hear him shuffling a bit, kicking up dirt and moss in his nervous dance.  
  
"I can't fucking believe you two." The original kid hisses. "What about the five of us walking together at graduation? Aruba for grad night? Holy shit, Cara could never shut the fuck up about prom, and now look. She's dead, and Danny's dead, and we're going to be next, and you wanna spare this asshole?"  
  
"He just stood there and watched while we were being butchered and you want to save his sorry hide."  
  
Alice can't help a soft gasp. It wasn't that he got some kind of sick pleasure out of watching Jason do his dirty work, it was that Alice could literally do nothing to stop him. The one time he'd tried, the one time he'd tried to save someone from Jason's wrath, well, that night had been terrible. Alice wasn't sure how long he'd taken to recover completely, but that time had been miserable. Jason was, by nature, a terrible nurse.  
  
But Alice had learned his lesson, and he'd never interfered with Jason's work again.  
And now, now he was wondering what the cost of his inaction was. It was his own skin he was saving by complicity standing by and allowing Jason to kill. He'd gained his own safety, sure, but for what? The loss of his soul? Standing there like Vanth, cruelly indifferent, as innocent blood is shed. It was just as bad as wielding that machete himself.  
  
He'd hardened his heart overmuch it seemed, in exchange for Jason's kindness.  
  
"You can kill him." The girl with the high-pitched voice whines. "But at least wait. Wait until we find the car. When we get back onto the freeway, and it's safe, then you can kill him."  
  
Judge, jury, and executioner.  
  
The original kid grumbles, but seems to agree with this.  
  
"Lead the way, then. John, help me get this sonovabitch up."  
  
Alice feebly tries to bat them away, but it's no use. One hand in his hair, tearing at the injury sends fresh waves of nausea and dizziness and he's instantly cowed. He's going to die, now! They're marching him to his demise! And though he tries to fight some part of him knows that he deserves this.  
  
It's not an easy trip. Alice's injuries force him to lean almost entirely on his captors. They drag him carelessly, forcing Alice to fight for his balance, all the while attempting to break their hold on him. All the while Alice continues to struggle, uselessly attempting to push them away, though he quite lacks the strength to manage. Once he's able to wrench his wrist free from one of the boys, and is rewarded with a thrashing that he's certain would have made Jason tremble. They bruise his arms, and legs, but it's the kick to his aching head that makes him whimper and become docile again. All the while the girl tarries nervously, slightly ahead of the boys, urging them to hurry.  
  
Sore, shaking, limping, sweating, Alice is almost certain that if he'd eaten that day he'd have thrown it up by now, along with everything else he'd ever eaten. Finally Alice reaches a point where he can go no further. He tumbles, lands on his back, and simply just can't get back up, no matter how the boys hit him, no matter how the girl panics. He can't move anymore from where he's fallen. He just can't.  
  
The trio of teenagers retreat for a few, blessed minutes. He doesn't even have the energy to concentrate much on what they're saying, though it sounds as though they want to take a break. This notion is confirmed when the girl comes over and takes a seat beside him. She makes as though to touch him, to gently look over his wounds, but finally pulls away, a look of disgust crossing her face.  
  
"He's all sweaty." She grumps, reaching over him to hand one of the boys a bottle of water. "Give him some."  
  
The boy, the original kid, who'd grabbed his hair the first time, unscrews the cap, moving to hold it to his lips. Before Alice can bring his lips to the flask the kid jerks it away, taking a few hearty swallows before sitting heavily on his rear. He clearly has no intention of giving Alice any kind of relief.  
  
The girl rolls her eyes. "You're a jerk. What about last requests and all that?" She asks, and the sharp tone of her voice informs Alice that she's not just a painfully loud girl; she's also dumber than bricks.  
  
The kid licks his lips obscenely, and Alice thinks to himself that if he only had the strength he'd love to wipe that smug look off of him. What was one more sin, anyways, when you were already doomed?  
  
"Any last requests, asshole?" The kid asks him. "Glass of water? C'mon, speak up!" He says, laughing, knowing full well that Alice is too dry to say anything.  
  
"No last words or anything, huh? That is sad." The boy shakes his head, taking another long sip.  
  
"Ah, let him alone Rory. It's cruel to taunt a dying man like that." The other boy says, as he takes a seat nearby.  
  
Rory frowns, capping his water bottle and looking to Alice. "Well it was pretty fucking cruel for him to watch while his boyfriend slaughters some innocent kids, right?"  
  
Alice closes his eyes, not wanting to hear this. He can make out the noise of one of the boys shifting closer, taking a seat directly beside him. He leans heavily against Alice's midsection, forcing a good portion of the air from Alice's chest. Alice can feel his breathing become more labored, struggling to force in air where there's simply no room. He opens one eye, looking up at the kid identified as Rory.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Rory asks, laughing to no one in particular. "So that guy following us; that's Jason huh? What's the deal with you two? He your brother? Retarded cousin? Fuckbuddy?" Rory asks, chuckling again.  
  
"Look at that hair, that figure, bet he'd make a pretty girl. Is that what the deal is? That's why you let Jason hurt innocent people? If you're nice and docile, he'll fuck that pretty little hole of yours but good?" Rory asks, and Alice can't help a little displeased growl, baring his teeth.  
  
The girl, Connie, Alice assumes now, shakes her head.  
  
"Stop it. You're already going to kill him. Just let it go."  
  
"I don't have to let shit go." Rory says, reaching down to dig around in one of his pockets. "You two are awfully full of mercy, considering we just fucking got done watching Cara and Danny die. Now's when you're going to get soft? Fuck you."  
  
"Rory…" The girl tries, talking more softly than Alice had ever heard her, to this point.  
"I don't even remember you liking Danny until now." The other boy says, softly.  
  
Rory looks to the other boy incredulously. "Does that mean I shouldn't be angry? Does that mean I shouldn't, want justice for our friends, Dean?"  
  
The other boy shrugs, turning away from Rory's glare. "I don't know… it just seems a little odd."  
  
Rory doesn't respond at first, clearly weighing his next words. He opens his mouth once, as though to say something, and then shuts it again quickly. Finally his eyes settle on Alice, smoldering, burning with hatred for all of Alice's perceived wrongs. It's a look that gives Alice a little chill.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him now." He decides, pulling a pocket knife from his pocket. Alice, despite knowing what was coming, despite this being in the back of his head ever since he began his twisted journey with the three of them, he's still somewhat surprised. He tries to push away as Rory brings the knife down, trailing the very, very sharp edge over his throat.  
  
The others at least have the decency to act as surprised as he. But as Dean goes to protest, Connie waves him down. "I'm not gonna stop you, Rory. I'm just not gonna watch." She explains, as she gets up, walking towards the edge of the clearing. The other boy, at least, doesn't seem ready to allow Alice to die in this way.  
  
"Dude, just think for a second here." He jumps back, when Rory brings the knife down, swinging across Alice's neck. The cut is a shallow one, Alice can tell, but it still draws a yelp out of him. "If you do this now, what happens when we run into that goalie out there? He's gonna be pissed as hell, and we won't have any leverage. C'mon Rory, please, be smart about this."  
  
Rory begins to whistle, blatantly ignoring his friend's plea for reason, even as he slashes another line across Alice's chest. Alice, who had until this point not had the energy to so much as a whimper, lets out a loud cry.  
  
"We'll be fine. We'll just keep his head, and toss it at good ol' boy Jason." Rory reasons. "That oughta scare the piss out of him. Then we can leave."  
  
Alice struggles, choking on his own bile to get out a few words. "You'd just make him mad." Alice gurgles out, painfully, the words scratching his throat.  
  
It's not meant to be a threat. It honestly isn't. It was merely a warning. Alice had seen enough of Jason to know that the man knows nothing of fear. He also knows, from experience, how possessive he was of things that he considered 'his.' Jason's cabin. Jason's bed. Jason's territory. What he did to Cara and Danny would pale in comparison to what he'd do to them.  
  
Rory raises an eyebrow at Alice, clearly skeptical.  
  
"You should be more worried for yourself." He says, digging his knife painfully, deeply over Alice's chest. Rory wields the knife right through one of Alice's nipples, dragging another scream from the prone man.  
  
He continues to torture Alice in this way for what seems like hours. He slices right through Alice's clothes, drawing blood, as he carves a little more deeply into Alice's stomach. He cuts across Alice's scar, at one point setting the knife aside to pull up the skin with his fingernails. Despite none of the injuries thus far being fatal, combined with the earlier beating and the bump on his head, Alice is beginning to feel faint again. He tries to stop Rory, weakly reaching up and grabbing at his wrist. The way Rory simply brushes him off dashes whatever will to fight Alice had left.  
  
His limbs begin to tingle. His breathing starts to become more labored, erratic. The pain from his various injuries is beginning to catch up with him. As Rory begins to dig in deeper with the knife, Alice closes his eyes, willing himself to pass out, to give himself unto death and leave everything behind.  
  
Suddenly, Connie screams. Alice looks over in time to see the girl getting dragged into the brush, her cries of terror quickly cut off to a horrifying, gurgling sound. A sound Alice has grown quite accustomed to, on his walks with Jason.  
  
Both of the boys jump to their seat, Dean murmuring a litany of "oh shit, oh shit, oh Jesus!" Rory growls, grabbing Alice by the arm and yanking him up in one go. Alice stumbles, of course, forced to lean heavily into Rory's arms. Rory holds Alice tight against him, placing the blade against Alice's throat.  
  
Rory does his best to stay outwardly calm, doing a better job than the Dean does. He screams and turns, running from the clearing and into the dense brush. Alice knows that he won't get far. The area's just too dense, that boy's going to be easy pickings for Jason.  
  
Of course, Alice isn't quite sure why he's worrying about that when a shaking, terrified Rory is holding a knife to his throat. He looks across the small clearing to see Jason, looking as angry as Alice had ever seen him. He wonders, vaguely, if he should perhaps feel relieved by the sight. As it is right now, he's much too tired and pained to feel much of anything.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" Rory says, a slight, nearly undetectable tremor in his voice. The knife presses against his skin, pushing in deeply, drawing little rivulets of blood from him. Alice closes his eyes again, feeling exhausted, and not entirely sure it matters much to him how this encounter ends. If he dies, that's it. He's almost certainly not going to Heaven, but he can't say life with Jason isn't already Hell anyways.  
  
In the next moment Alice feels a breeze, a slight brush of wind blow over him, disturbing his hair from where it's matted into place. He feels the knife removed, hears Rory shrieking loudly behind him. When Alice opens his eyes again, he's pressed up against Jason's chest, the man's strong, supportive arm around his waist. In Jason's other hand, he clutches Rory's arm, still holding the knife. Rory's screams loudly, looking down at the stump where his arm used to be.  
  
Alice doesn't think much of it when Jason picks him up off of his feet to deal with Rory, once and for all. Alice simply holds onto Jason, burying his face into Jason's coat as the young man meets his end. Rory's blood splashes against Alice's cheek, mingling obscenely with his own.  
  
And once again, Alice watches as another innocent soul is tossed into Vanth's open arms.  
He looks up when he senses Jason staring into the dense brush. Alice can tell Jason wants to go after the kid. He wants to make him pay for daring to lay a hand on him. Alice is still sore, dizzy, nauseated, and bruised and broken from when the boys had attacked him, repeatedly, for slowing them down.  
  
He feels that it's less an act of mercy, and more the need to recover from his ordeal, that he moves to stop Jason.  
  
"Jason, I don't feel well." He says, cuddling up to Jason like a cat. He wraps his arms around Jason's chest, using him for support. Jason looks down to Alice briefly, before looking back to the forest. Trembling, Alice reaches up and puts a hand on the side of Jason's cheek. He gently encourages Jason to look down to him, smiling gently.  
  
"Let him go, Jason, please. I need you." He says again, voice quaking and light, and giving Jason a gentle kiss where he can reach.  
  
Jason stares, and Alice's heart drops, thinking that that hadn't worked, and was planning to chase after the kid anyways. It wasn't that Dean didn't deserve it; after the way Alice had been treated, all the injuries he'd suffered at the boy's hands, he'd certainly earned Jason's wrath. Despite that though, he just couldn't bring himself to desire the boy's demise, no matter how ready he'd been to assist Rory with his murder.  
  
To his surprise, Jason relents, leaning down to pick up Alice, pulling him into a bridal carry, and heading towards the direction of the cabin. He moves carefully, slowly, Alice notices, as though he were made of glass. Alice takes a chance, resting his head against Jason's shoulder. It takes him a moment to find a comfortable position for his aching skull, but when he does the sensation is almost heavenly. The gentle swaying motion lulls him into a sense of security.  
  
It goes against everything he's ever learned about medicine, but he finds himself drifting off to sleep. Jason was rarely this sweet to him, and the temptation to take advantage was far too great. He rests peacefully, as Jason returns him to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out!
> 
> a-dangerous-sociopath.tumblr.com
> 
> hellscomingwithme.deviantart.com


End file.
